


To Confess My Sins

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Lucy and Flynn talk after Chinatown, after Wyatt's confession, after Future Team.





	To Confess My Sins

“When did you learn how to waltz?” her question was muttered near his ear as they swayed to the rhythm.  
“Something my grandmother had me taught,” he told her.  
“I never learned it,” Lucy told. “You’re a good teacher since I’ve been stepping on your toes”  
Garcia allowed himself a smirk.  
In the decade before World War I, there might be a number of interests for Rittenhouse in old England, yet they still had to figure out what or who, though, a ball filled with important people seemed like a reasonable place to be on.  
It didn’t escape his notice that - using the excuse of his reputation - Lucy decided to partner up with Flynn rather than with the slightly eager Wyatt. Even the soldier had to recognize that a Rittenhouse agent would think twice about going for the historian while she was in the company of the man who had taken out so many sleepers. Even if Wyatt’s body count was bigger, Flynn certainly was the type that shot before asking questions.  
“What happened?” she asked.  
He raised an eyebrow, parted his lips to voice his doubt before she continued.  
“You’ve been distant”  
The Croatian man gazed down, the memory of Wyatt’s confession coming to mind, along with the memory of the pain it caused. “Nothing happened”  
Lucy stopped moving, faced him. “Why are you lying to me?” her eyes searched his face for an explanation. “You never lie to me. You’re even brutally honest sometimes and now…”  
“Lucy” he interrupted her. “It’s better not to talk about it”  
“Why?” there was something in her tone, hurt that he hadn’t intended to cause.  
Avoiding her eyes for an instant, Flynn licked his lips, then finally faced her. “I thought you might need space, after Jessica, after your mother, after Rufus,... After everything”  
The historian shook her head a bit but didn’t voice whatever disagreement she had with his words. “You were going to say something to me back while we were looking for Jiya”  
“It’s not the time” he whispered “Not now”  
“Why?” Garcia sensed a note of anger that almost made him wince and he considered just what he was withholding from her.  
“I was looking for you, before the Future Team came, saw you and Wyatt talking… It’s none of my business”  
Her gaze moved down. “You heard him”  
“Yes”  
A pause. She started dancing again, noticing that people might get curious about their sudden stillness. “What he said…”  
“None of my business”  
Lucy met his eyes. “What you were going to say…”  
“I’m in debt with you, Lucy. You saved my life back in São Paulo, even if you have no memory of it”  
“Is this why are here? For a debt?”  
“No”  
“Then why?”  
“I think you know the answer for that”  
“I want to hear it”  
He swallowed. “I’m here because I have to, I can bear the thought of leaving you behind, letting you take the risk alone knowing I could do something. I won’t let you die. I doubt I’d get my girls back, but you’re alive and I want it to remain that way”  
She took a breath, looked deep into his eyes. “Are you… In love with me, Garcia?”  
“Yes,” it was quiet, barely more than a whisper. If she wasn’t so concentrated on him, she might have missed it.  
The historian got closer to him, waltzed with him as she had before. “I don’t want space” she muttered. “I feel better with you around. I can’t say it back to you now, but…”  
“It’s fine, draga, everything is fine”  
She could love him, God knew she could, how couldn’t she? He had been closer to her than anyone in the bunker had ever been, knew his way around her soul better than she thought possible. She wondered just what he meant to the Lucy who met him in São Paulo.  
Preston turned to him, studied his features before her attention got to his lips.  
“Lucy,...” he tried, sensing the closeness, mouth open, ready, waiting. She could break his heart if she wanted to. How had she managed to have such a powerful creature so powerless around her? Did he love her?  
In her curiosity - and perhaps also selfishness, the historian closed the distance. Tasted him patiently like one would a fine wine, felt his touch on her cheek holding her near, his fingers between her hair.  
She could love him, God she could.  
Lucy was as breathless as he was when they broke apart and saw in his eyes that - much like her - whatever he had expected was not close to this.  
He was the one to kiss her the second time, deeper this time.  
It felt like calm as much as it felt like electricity, felt like falling into place, like a warm embrace after a cold storm. It felt familiar.  
She caught her fingers curling on his chest and Flynn made them separate, eyes on hers.  
“Later” the man muttered. “We’ll talk later”  
A nod and she swallowed, the lingering feeling of his mouth against hers a bit distracting. A part of her was glad that she caught sight of the sleeper. “We have to go”  
He followed her gaze and found the man. “Just in time” his gun was quickly in his hand. “It’s Showtime” after running a hand through his hair he went, Lucy right behind him.


End file.
